The present invention relates generally to an in-line roller skate, and more particularly to the in-line roller skate provided with a roller assembly capable of braking effectively.
Generally speaking, the braking action of the conventional in-line roller skate takes two forms, one of which is a projection located at the toe end of the roller skate, as shown in FIG. 1. The roller skate in motion is slowed down or stopped by pressing the projection against a surface on which the roller skate glides. The effect of this braking method is limited in view of the fact that the braking action is brought to pass by the trailing roller skate, as shown in FIG. 1, and that the braking action is seriously compromised by the skater""s posture which is prone to inhibit the skater from exerting a greater force on the trailing roller skate. Now referring to FIG. 2, another form of braking a roller skate in motion is a brake pad located at the heel end of the roller skate. The brake pad is pressed against a surface on which the roller skate glides. The braking action of the brake pad is also limited in view of the fact that the body weight of a skater is mostly supported by the trailing roller skate at the time when the braking action is effected by the brake pad of the leading roller skate, as illustrated by FIG. 2. In addition, the problem is further compounded by the fact that the toe end of the leading roller skate must be lifted, thereby inhibiting the leg muscles of the skater from exerting a greater force on the brake pad. In the event that the skater makes an attempt to exert a greater pressure on the brake pad of the leading roller skate, the skater is prone to lose a balance.
With a view to overcoming the drawbacks of the conventional in-line roller skates described above, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,231 discloses a roller skate comprising a boot which is provided in the bottom thereof with side plates for pivoting the boot to a roller frame. The roller skate further comprises a lever mechanism located between the boot and the roller and is controlled by the lever mechanism. As the heel is pressed, the braking action is effected by each brake pad to slow down or stop the motion of the roller due to the lever principle. Such a roller skate braking structure of the prior art as described above is still defective in design in that it is not compatible with the roller skates currently available in the market place, and that it is formed of many component parts which result in a substantial increase in weight of the roller skate. In addition, this prior art braking structure tends to bring the rollers in motion to an abrupt halt, thereby resulting in a reaction force which makes the roller skater vulnerable to fall.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an in-line roller skate with a roller assembly capable of a braking action without regard to the posture of a roller skater.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an in-line roller skate with a roller assembly capable of slowing down or stopping the motion of rollers thereof in a progressive manner.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an in-line roller skate with a roller assembly compatible with the ordinary roller skates available in the market place.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an in-line roller skate with a roller assembly having a braking mechanism which is removably mounted therein.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a roller assembly which is fastened with the sole of a boot for gliding on a surface and is formed of a roller frame, a boot frame fastened pivotally with the roller frame, a braking mechanism mounted on the boot frame, a biasing mechanism mounted between the roller frame and the boot frame, and a switch mounted between the roller frame and the boot frame. The boot frame is fastened pivotally with the roller frame by at least one fulcrum on which one end of the boot frame turns toward a first direction, thereby resulting in other end of the boot frame to displace in a second direction opposite to the first direction. The roller frame is provided with a plurality of rollers fastened therewith such that at least one roller is opposite to the braking mechanism. This roller is kept apart from the braking mechanism by an interval at the time when the boot frame is located at a first position. This roller is acted on by the braking mechanism at the time when the boot frame is located at a second position. The biasing mechanism is used to bring about a biasing force to keep the boot frame at the first position at such time when the boot frame is not exerted on by an external force. When one end of the boot frame is exerted on by an external force opposite to and greater than the biasing force, the boot frame is moved to the second position. When the switch is turned xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d, the boot frame is always kept at the first position, regardless of absence or presence of the external force. On the other hand, when the switch is xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d, the boot frame is capable of moving between the first position and the second position.